hyruleconquestfandomcom-20200215-history
Nylin Nohansen Zelda I
Nylin Nohansen Zelda I was the forty - seventh monarch of the Kingdom of Hyrule, daughter of Sil Rhoam Bosphoramus and Ariane Nohansen Hildro, niece of Tolban Rhoam Alero, sister of Rodlin Nohansen Sil, wife of Baumaron Arthon, and mother of Yanera Nohansen Zelda II. The first Hylian Monarch to take the title of Princess, she is credited with saving the Kingdom during the Rise of Ganon and personally slaying Ganon. Physical Characteristics Nylin was a female Hylian, roughly 1.87 Meters tall, with long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. During the Rise of Ganon she received a scar across her right eye from a fight with a Miniblin. Nylin favored a dark blue dress over a white gown, due to her hatred for the traditional royal color pink. Her favored weapon was a royal Estoc with which she killed Ganon, which would become a family weapon of her descendants. Personality Nylin was notable for having a very cold and prideful personality, particularly after the traumatic events of the Rise of Ganon. Though harsh when compared to her descendants, her iron-fisted mentality helped rebuild the Kingdom of Hyrule after it had fallen into ruin. History Before Rise of Ganon Nylin was born in 20 BG to Sil Rhoam Bosporamus and Ariane Nohansen Hildro, some time before her brother Rodlin. She grew to resent her mother, eschewing the traditional royal color pink and preferring the title Princess to Queen. She refused to even mourn her mother when she died of illness in 6 BG. Rise of Ganon Nylin was returning to the capital from touring the Kingdom with her personal entourage led by Baumaron Arthon when they were attacked outside Lon Lon Ranch by Ganon's forces. Nylin was captured and held in the attic of the Ranch, which was being used as Ganon's temporary headquarters, receiving a scar across her right eye when attacking a Miniblin guard while trying to escape.She remained in custody for several months, until Ganon and his Yiga Clan and Darknut Legion allies sieged and took Hyrule Prime, killing her brother Rodlin and mortally injuring her father in the process. With no further need for her, Ganon allowed her final words with her dying father, before ordering her execution and leaving. Before this could happen the Moblin guards were killed by the Sage of Shadows, Impa, who managed to smuggle Nylin out of the city with Necluda Clan loyalists. Over the following year, Nylin and Impa traveled to the abandoned House Gustaf seat of Snowpeak, regrouping with surviving Necluda and Hylian forces led by Rauru, Sage of Light and Baumaron, who had survived the attack on the Princess' retinue. Nylin and Impa managed to repel a Blin attack as Rauru and Baumaron gathered more surviving loyalists from the Vijgaro Vineyards, and by 0 AG the reorganized Hylian army marched east to Death Mountain, forging an alliance with Darunia, leader of the Gorons rebelling against the Volvagian Empire, which had allied with the Moblins as Ganon searched for the Triforce at the Fire Temple. The allied forces of Hylians, Clan Necluda, and Gorons rebels managed to overwhelm their enemy at the Fire Temple, killing Dakkon, the Emperor of the Volvagians, and injuring Ogalon, Ganon's second in command. Nylin entered the Fire Temple, finding Ganon distraught at discovering he had been betrayed by Bongo, head of the Yiga, and stabbed the Moblin Warlord through the throat as he offered no resistance. As she realized Bongo and her Yiga Clan forces were closing on on the actual hiding place of the Triforce, Nylin was approached by none other than Ganon's master, the Druthulidi Demise, who offered to withdraw the Moblins from Hyrule and never again attack the Hylians on two terms: First, to destroy Bongo, whom was in fact merely the host for his rival Demon, Dethl; Second, that no Hylian may ever set foot on Blin lands. The Princess agreed, and began traveling to Hylia Marine, hiding place of the Triforce. By 1 AG Nylin and her new demonic ally had arrived at Hylia Marine, connecting with a small contingent of Zora Dominion forces led by General Rutela du Zodobon, who had been sent to reinforce the Zora garrison in the town. They found that Hylia Marine was in a three way war, between Bongo's Yiga, a rogue army of Gerudo led by the Twinrova sisters, and criminal Fairies led by Veran, all seeking to claim the Triforce as their own. With Demise's power at their side, the Zora managed to route all three armies, capturing the survivors and recovering the Triforce. Demise proved true to its word and withdrew all Blins from Hyrule, ending the war. Both as a peace offering and lacking the resources to retain prisoners of war, Nylin offered the surviving Gerudo, Yiga, and Fairies to the Gerudo Circle of Warlords, who promptly hurtled them into the Mirror of Twilight. For her treason, Bongo was guillotined by Impa and her corpse dumped in the well of Kakariko. After Rise of Ganon The Moblin invasion had left Hyrule in ruins, and Nylin immediately set out to rebuilt and reinforce the shattered Kingdom. Among her reforms was unifying the Kingdom's many noble houses and bannermen into a more professional army loyal first and foremost to the crown. In 30 AG, Nylin and Baumaron Arthon married, but experienced difficulty having children, eventually siring Yanera Nohansen Zelda II in 32 AG. A year later, in 33 AG, construction began on the Temple of Time, a reinforced vault for the Triforce designed by Rauru with the secret aid of the Oocca. Due to increasing ethnic makeup, Nylin granted the region of Ordona the status of Province in 39 AG, allowing them a degree of autonomy while still remaining a vassal of the Kingdom of Hyrule. By 43 AG, the grand Temple of Time was completed and the Triforce sealed within. Nylin died three years later in 47 AG, succeeded by her only daughter, Yanara Nohansen Zelda II. She was honored by a large statue in the courtyard of Vigjaro Cathedral. Category:Kingdom of Hyrule Category:House Nohansen Category:Hyrule Historia Characters Category:Units Category:Heroes